The Leaf Maiden
by ValaRunya
Summary: [NejiSaku] [GaaIno] Most of the Leafs shinobi are injured, trainings are stopped for the time being. Both Sakura and Ino get a new temporary job, how will they handle it?
1. How It All Started

**The Leaf Maiden**

Written by: Miszy-Anne (**anne_he1@hotmail.com**)

**Summary:** Most of the Leafs shinobi are injured, trainings are stopped for the time being. Both Sakura and Ino get a new temporary job, how will they handle it?

**Authors Note:** This is my first Naruto fanfic, so be gentle in your reviews. The pairings are Neji×Sakura, Ino×Gaara and Sakura×Ino friendship. If you don't like fluff or these pairings, you shouldn't be here, otherwise: Enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto..*sob*..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a hot, sunny day in the desert, three figures could be seen walking. Two boys and a girl. One boy walked in silence in front of the other two. The other boy and the girl trailed behind him, sometimes nervously eyeing him, if he was some kind of monster. "You two, you annoy me. Hurry up or I'll kill you. Both." The boy in front spoke coldly towards the others. Soon, there was a reply, "Y-yes G-Gaara.." the other boy spook nervously. The girl only nodded before fastening her pace, keeping up with the one Gaara settled in.

A while ago, a new bond between the Leaf and the Sand was formed. Due to an attack from a strong missing-nin, the Leaf had few strong shinobi's left. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Aborame Shino, Rock Lee and Akimichi Choji could be found in the hospital with serious injuries, Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji were resting in the Hyuga Mansion, while only Nara Shikamaru and Inuzkua Kiba (with Akamaru ofcourse) came off with scratches, bruises and light wounds. Both Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were assuring the safety of the Academy Classes and were completely healthy after the attack was over. The Leaf didn't stand a chance if they were attacked again, so the Kazekage (more then happily) agreed to send three of the Sands best shinobi's to help the leaf.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You were called to see Hokage-sama too?" a blonde haired girl called out. The pink-haired girl that she was yelling too, soon replied, "Hi Ino-chan! Yes, I was called too, strange, isn't it?". Yes, that's right, Ino and Sakura are best friends again. It all happened during the attack, when they had to co-operate to get the children into safety. They both decided to accept guys besides Sasuke-kun into their life too. "I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants from us. What do you think, Sakura-chan?" Ino questioned, Sakura only shrugged, "Guess we'll find out soon enough." As if it was a miracle, an ANBU opened the door and spoke, "Hokage-sama will see both of you now". Sakura grinned at Ino and walked in, followed quickly by her best friend.

When both Sakura and Ino were seated in front of the Fifth, with ANBU in the corners, Tsunade began to talk, "Glad to see that both of you could make it here. I wanted to talk to you because of the fact that both of your parents came to me." Sakura frowned, but listened with interest. "..They came to ask if I couldn't give you two a job. Since the training and missions have stopped temporarily, due to the many wounded in the teams, you two are bored to death, aren't you?" Ino nodded happily, so did Sakura. "Well then, I came up with a job for each of you. I do hope you can both clean and straighten up a house?" Sakura nodded slightly, looking at Tsunade in silence, Ino didn't even bother to nod, just looked too. "Yes.. Sakura, starting today, you'll help out in the Hyuga Mansion. Ino, you'll thoroughly clean and straighten up the Hidden Mansion." That last part came out a bit quick and the Fifth looked at the girls expectantely.

"Whaaaat?!?!?!" both girls screamed out, causing the ANBU to take a few step forward. Tsunade smirked, just knowing that that scream could be heared everywhere in the village. She motions the ANBU to step back again and began talking once more when both girls were settled in their seats again, "That's right, you'll be expected to clean every day, preferably in a quiet way, so not to trouble the people that live in that mansion. Ino, starting tomorrow, three shinobi's will be residing in the Hidden Mansion. They are shinobi from a other Hidden Village. Treat them with as much respect as you treat me with. Same goes for you, Sakura, treat the Hyuga's with that same amount of respect. They already came to me before your parents came, telling me they really needed a maid." 

Tsunade looked at Ino, who was silent and going a bit pale, "What is it, Ino?" "But..but..Hokage-sama..what if those shinobi decide to attack me when I do something wrong?" the Fifth nodded, it was an expected question. "Don't worry, I told them that you clean the mansion every day and that they are not to attack you. I take it that both of you have no further questions or comments on this?" Both Sakura and Ino nodded quickly, "Good. You two are allowed to relax a bit before you start for today. You are allowed to go now." With sighs of relief, the two girls quickly stood up and made their way out of the room. Then out of the building and they ran to the forest, to a field of flowers they both liked to relax in.

The two layed down in the middle of the field, looking at the sky. "Wow.." Sakura began, closing her eyes. "Yeah..wow..never thought that would be why she wanted to see us." Ino replied, sitting up, "Why do I have to do the Hidden Mansion? That hasn't been used for ages! It'll be one hell of a job to finish before tomorrow!" the blonde began ranting, but soon stopped and layed down again with a sigh, closing her eyes. Soon, they would have to leave this beautiful place and go home to change into more comfortable cloths for cleaning. But, for now, they could relax a bit.


	2. Getting Closer

**The Leaf Maiden**

Written by: Miszy-Anne (**anne_he1@hotmail.com**)

**Note to Reviewers:** Thanks! I didn't think that I'd get reviews on that one..Naruke? I tried to get this chapter not to seem a bit rushed, so tell me how it worked out, ok? And oh..yes..I don't have a beta-reader, so all, there can be mis-spellings, too long sentences, etc. In it..if you want you are allowed to point them out or any other (good!) critism you have, you can tell me..I'll work on it. I know, I just had the InoGaara pair in mind last week and it wouldn't get out. So..there..=P S-Wanderer999, you'll find some of the answers in this chapter. I totally forgot about Ten-Ten yesterday!! The first friendships you proposed are what I thought of today (I have a testweek and when you finish a test and wait for the next one, you can do whatever you want, as long as it is silent..so I come up with chapters xD) I'll see what I do with other pairings, whatever strays into my mind will go in, if it's acceptable, of course.. hope you guys like the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto..*sob*..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I still think that I did right by giving them those jobs..' Tsunade thought while waiting for the next person to come in, 'It will help strengthen the bonds between our chuunins.. and of course the three chuunins of the Hidden Sand Village. I do hope that Ino won't cause them too much trouble when she finds out who they are.' The Fifth snickered a bit at the thought of that, but then quickly straightened herself as a knock was heard on the door: On went the daily life of being Hokage.

With a soft knock on the door, Ten-Ten slipped into the bright, white room. A flower was seen in her hand, "Ohayo, Lee-san!" She said cheerfully, while looking at the boy in the hospital bed. She walked over to the bed and picked up the vase that was besides it. Ten-Ten looked at the flower in it, it said to her that Sakura still came here. "So Sakura visits you too, I'm glad, Lee-san." She voiced her thoughts while tucking her flower next to Sakura's. Turning around again, Ten-Ten looked at the unconscious boy, 'Wake up soon, Lee-kun..' Setting the vase back in its usual spot beside the bed, she sighed softly. 

For a brief moment, Ten-Ten stroked over Lee's cheek, but soon backed up to the door. While looking at the boy one more time, she spoke for the last time. "I'm going.. bye now, Lee-san!" That last sentence was said in the same cheery voice she always used when visiting him. He was maybe able to hear what was going on around him, the doctor had told her. And she didn't want him to hear that she was sad. Making her way out of the room and out of the hospital, Ten-Ten resumed her walk home again..

As the soft wind creates waves in the ocean of flowers, there was a soft sigh to be heard. A hand was raised to brush some of the stray pieces of pink hair out of her face. Sakura was totally relaxed, but never dropped her guard. She knew that there could always be shinobi's lurking around, ready to attack. Sakura rolled over to look at the silent blonde beside her, "Ino? Ino..?!" 'It isn't like Ino to be silent this long..' Sakura thought, but then saw that Ino had fallen asleep, 'How can she sleep when she knows that she's not safe here?!' Quickly placing her hands on the shoulders of her best friend, Sakura catiously shaked the blonde awake. 

"Aaaa.." Ino yawned as she stretched out, blinking her eyes before looking at Sakura. "What is it, Sakura-chan? I just had a wonderful dream.." Ino questioned, drawing a sigh from Sakura as reward. "Ino!! Did you forget already?! We are supposed to change and then go to clean the mansion we are assigned too..! And it isn't safe to sleep out here too!" Sakura scolded Ino, but she smiled lightly. It was clear that Sakura was only concerned about Ino, and both knew that. "I know, I know, Sakura-chan! Lets go home and change, that way we can finish our jobs before diner!" Ino joyfully spoke. 

Sakura nodded and took her hands off of the blondes shoulders. Sitting up, she grinned and stood up, offering a hand to Ino. Ino gladly took the hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "Alright, let us go!" Sakura cheered and started to run trough the flower field. Ino quickly sped off after her friend, smiling while she went. Soon, they were walking trough the streets of Konoha Village. They passed Ino's home and they both said a quick good-bye. They would meet again soon as they were going to walk to the mansions together. The Hidden Mansion and the Hyuga Mansion were close enough to each other for the two girls to do so.

The group of Sand Shinobi had already made their way out of the blazing desert, only to be stuck in a thick forest. Making their way trough the tree's, Gaara suddenly sprung down into a clearing. Temari and Kankuro shot down after him, keeping a distance between them and Gaara. As on a clue, 5 shinobi surrounded them. A soft popping sound was heard as the cork shoot of the gourd that Gaara was carrying on his back. A look of hatred lay in his eyes, which caused Temari and Kankuro to take a step backward, afraid. They knew what would come and knew that if they spoke to him, they'd be killed too. 

Yes, Gaara did change after the fight with Naruto, but not when it came to fighting. He was still unpredictable and, even though he was less vicious, still dangerous. Sand came flying out of the gourd, wrapping itself around as many shinobi as it could. Stifled cries could be heard as Gaara took use of his Desert Graveyard technique. Soon, there were non left and Gaara fell to his knees. Obviously, he was himself again, not taken over by Shukaku.

Standing up again, Gaara shot a glance over at his siblings. Deciding to move on with the journey, he jumped up into a tree again and ran over the branches. Meanwhile.. 'I hope that you're satisfied. That will be the last you get for a while.' Now now, Gaara, you know you cannot deny me my blood.. 'I can and I will, Shukaku.' Just wait and see, boy..just wait and see.. Gaara grunted and fastened his pace. Temari looked worried as her youngest brother fastened his pace, 'Hope doesn't do anything stupid..' Kankuro looks at his sister, then fastens his pace and follows Gaara. Temari sighs and does so too, not wanting to fall behind..

Sakura sighed heavily, what was she going to wear? Suddenly, she remembers something and begins digging in her closet. "Aah! There it is!" she cheers and pulls out an outfit. Changing into it quickly, she looked into the mirror info of her. Sakura was wearing a dark navy skirt that went all the way down to her knees. The skirt was made so that the one wearing it would be able to move freely. It wouldn't rip easily, yet was made of a light material, and it fit her nicely. Upon it, she was wearing a white tank top, since it was warm outside. The tank-top showed a dark blue flower in the middle. On her feet were a pair of sandals. She grabbed a white jacket, made for such weather, and ran out of the door. They were told that they didn't need to bring their own cleaning things, so she didn't have to think about that.

Sakura happily ran down the street, towards Ino's house. Upon seeing Ino waiting there, she stopped in front of the blonde. Looking her best friend over, Sakura smiled, "You look nice, Ino!" Ino smirked, "Thanks..it's all I got for cleaning.." Ino was dressed in a black bandless top that only covered her breasts and the cloth that was wrapped around them. Under it she wore black shorts, she too with sandals on her feet. The Leaf Forehead protectors were hugging their waists, they both didn't want to leave them home. Both of them had their hair tied back into a ponytail. Their hair had grown again since they had cut it off. Ino had decided she would let it grow and had talked Sakura into doing so too. Cheerfully, the girls walked trough the village, chatting about all kind of things. Soon, they came to the point where they were forced to go different ways.

Giving Sakura a last hug before walking off, Ino yelled a last good-bye and then ran over the path. She kept running, now trough the forest, until she came to a large gate. Taking the key Tsunade had given her, Ino opened the gate and walked trough, closing it behind her. Looking at the somehow large mansion in front of her, she grinned. She saw that someone was taking of the garden and the outside of the house looked like it was just recently left. 'So someone has been taking care of this house?' Ino questioned herself. Shrugging, she walked towards the front door and opened it. 'Wooow...fancy..' she thought as she looked around the hall..

Sakura watched her friend leave, then walked down her path, following it to the Hyuga Mansion. Shivering, she looked upon the house, it was still a bit scary to be there.. Taking slow steps onto the property, she stood still before the front door. For a moment, the thought of running away crossed her mind. 'Do not think about such things! Lose the fear! Hyuga's know what you feel, lose it!' Inner Sakura ranted, urging her to knock on the door. Swallowing softly, Sakura raised her hand to knock on the door in front of her, ready for whatever may come...


	3. Meeting The Owners

**The Leaf Maiden**

Written by: Miszy-Anne (**anne_he1@hotmail.com**)

**Note to Reviewers:** Sorry for the long wait you guys! And thanks for reviewing! Naruke, I added the pagebreakers. Sorry, I know it got confusing..pretty dumb of me not to think of them..heheh. Can I make it up to you with a extra long chapter? ^.^ And oh..yes, this will be a Gaara/Ino and  Saku/Neji fic..I just don't want to rush into the relationships! Muwahahaha..just read and shiver at their 'hate'! ^.^ They say hate and love lay close to each other..xD Also..can someone tell me if it's 'Hyuga' or 'Hyuuga' .. I don't know! Please tell, then I can use the right one in the next chapter. Also..vote on if I will have Temari paired up with a guy.. and if you want me too, state with whom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto..*sob*..if I did, I'd have couples in it, for sure!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gathering all her confidence, Sakura finally knocked on the door. The door was the entrance to the Hyuga Mansion. Fiddling a bit with her outfit, Sakura waited. Footsteps weren't heard. But suddenly, the door opened. Hyuga Hinata was behind in, dressed in cute pyjamas. "Aa..sorry, did I wake you up?" Sakura asked both curious and ashamed. Hinata blushed, "N-no Sakura.. mom told me t-to read in the living room. I have to w-wait for the new m-maid.." At that, Sakura grinned a bit, "Then you'll have to wait no longer. You're looking at the new maid." Sakura wasn't so nervous or scared anymore. At least Hinata was a shy, but friendly person. Sakura knew that very well.

Hinata nodded, "come in then, please.." Sakura stepped in, slightly startled at how warm the insides of the mansion looked. It had looked so cold from the outside.. Following Hinata into the living room, Sakura took a short glance around. Hinata motioned to a chair, "Please, sit down.." Sakura sat down on the chair in front of Hinata and spoke, "Thank you, Hinata-sama." Hinata looked at the ground shyly, "Please, Sakura-san, just call me Hinata.. I'm not so great.." Sakura shook her head, "No, Hinata. You have to have some confidence. You're doing great, really. As a ninja and as a person." Sakura tried to cheer Hinara up a bit. Suddenly, a male voice called out from a different room, "Hinata? Are you alright? Who is there with you?"

Sakura looked at Hinata curiously. The voice had sounded vaguely familiar, yet so cold. Hinata called back, not so loud, but loud enough for the male to hear. "I'm alright.. It's our new m-maid." Hinata finally noticed the curious look Sakura gave her and blushed. "s-sorry, Sakura-san.. Neji-nii-san is just w-worried about m-me.." She said in a soft voice. "It's alright Hinata-san. Can you tell me what I need to do around here?" Sakura replied and asked, a soft look could be seen in her eyes. Hinata nodded and soon, she was explaining the chores to Sakura. Sakura was listening closely, for she did not want to mess up.

*~*~*

Ino sat down on a chair, trying to regain her breath. She had just done half of the large Hidden Mansion. The finished part were the three large master bedrooms, the two large bathrooms upstairs, the kitchen and the dining room downstairs. She still had to do the smaller bathroom, the smaller guest bedroom, the training room, the small study room and the recreation room. All of those rooms were downstairs. 'Man, this house is big!' thought Ino, 'Tsunade-sama could have at least told me! Then I'd be here earlier!' Ino grunted and stood up to continue her cleaning. At least she didn't have to do the garden..

*~*~*

Hinata had shown her where she could get the cleaning materials. So Sakura happily went to get them and start with her chores. After a while, she had finally finished the larger rooms. Now she still had to do the smaller bedrooms and the corridors (which are many!). Sakura wanted to begin with the smaller bedrooms, because then she would have that done with. A cough could be heard, coming from one of the rooms. 'Ooh, so that room is occupied then. I'll clean that first. Then I won't have to interrupt the person again. She softly knocked on the door before her, "Hello..? I'm the new maid.. I need to clean your room." She called out softly. A grunt was heared from the room, then the cold male voice spoke, "Come in. The door is open." Sakura pushed the door open, carrying the cleaning materials. She rolled her eyes and gave a unaudible sigh. Hinata had already told her that it was Hyuga Neji, but he still gave her the creeps. 

Even though, Sakura proceeded to clean the room. He was ignoring her, so she tried to do the same. When she was almost finished, she only had to do the windows, she was interrupted by loud coughing. She turned around, 'Eww..gross..', he had coughed up some blood on the floor. "Neji!" She began, but was interrupted once again. "It's Neji-sama for you, _woman_." Sakura growled , "Alright, Neji-_sama_. Can you, _please_, watch where you spit blood next time?! I just cleaned this place!" Sakura continued in anger while cleaning the mess up. Neji didn't say anything, as usual, but just glared at her. Sakura quickly finished doing the windows and continued cleaning the other rooms. The last room she had to do was that of Hinata. But the Hyuga girl was sleeping. Sakura cleaned the room as quiet as possible, then proceeded to the corridors.

*~*~*

Ino waited patiently for Sakura to come. She wasn't in any hurry, just really tired. Because of that, she didn't mind to wait. Sakura walked down the pad slowly, only to be greeted by a half-slumbering Ino. Ino yawned and opened her eyes, feeling Sakura's presence. "Sakura-chan, are you so tired too..?" Ino questioned while they started to walk to the village together. They had a nice slow pace. "Hai, Ino-chan.. It was a lot of work.." Sakura replied, then mumbled, "And Neji didn't really help either.." Sakura suddenly grinned widely as Inner Sakura exclaimed, 'Hah! I don't have to call him Neji-_sama_ out here!' Ino looked at her best friend curiously, then decided to tell Sakura a bit of her own cleaning work. "Hai! You can't be.." Ino stopped suddenly to let out a big yawn. Sakura snickered, then motioned for her best friend to continue. 

"As I was saying.. You can't believe how big the Hidden Mansion is..!" Sakura shrugged, "Really..I don't know. I have never seen it before.. But I think it has a bit of the size of the Hyuga Mansion.." Ino nodded softly, then looked around. They were standing on the place they would have to go their own way. She would have to go a different way then Sakura to get to her own house. "Hey, Sakura-chan..I'll see you tomorrow, ok? I'll be working in the flower shop.." Sakura nodded, "Alright Ino-chan, I'll come and visit. I still need to go to the hospital and bring the wounded flowers. Until then! Sleep well!" The two hugged and made their way home.

*~*~*

The three Sand Shinobi swiftly made their way trough the trees. They were quick and quiet. Gaara was ahead of his siblings again. Temari looked at Kankura and spoke softly, "Kankuro.. do you think we'll rest tonight?" She shivered, they hadn't slept for the last few days. "I doubt it.. Gaara won't stop, so we can only follow.." Kankuro replied softly. Temari nodded with a yawn, but quickened her pace anyway. Although the two didn't know it, they both hoped that they would soon be in Konoha Village.

*~*~*

Tsunade yawned and closed her eyes again. She was still tired. It was too early for people to come to her too. 'Oh well..' she thought, 'at least I get to rest a bit more..' The Fifth yawned again and finally started to slumber a bit. Then, she heared a yell, "Hey! You can't just walk in there!" Then the door opened at the same moment that Tsunade opened her eyes. Before her were three shinobi. They were carrying Hitai-ate from the Sand. "Aa..so you three have arrived. A bit early, but it's alright.. Welcome to Konohagakure No Sato." Temari looked at her two brothers, then decided they weren't going to speak. So she took that task on her, "Thank you, Hokage-sama. We are honored to be here.." she yawned, she would prefer a bed to this talk. She knew she had to be polite, or the Sand would punish them for not behaving in the allied village. 

"If you don't mind, Hokage-sama..my oldest brother and I haven't slept for days.." Tsunade frowned slightly, it was clear that the youngest didn't sleep, she knew that and also why. But that the other two hadn't slept too. 'Maybe they are still afraid of Gaara..' she thought, looking at the youngest for a while. Looking back up to the only female, and the one who spoke to her, she nodded. "Yes, I have arranged an house for you three to stay in. You already knew that, didn't you?" Temari nodded, they were told that by the Kazekage himself. They had also heard the fact that they weren't to harm the girl that cleaned the house everyday. Also did she knew that she would probably be the one that would have to keep Gaara from attacking the girl though. 'He never cares about rules..' Temari thought, then looked up as the Fifth Hokage started to talk again. 

"It is called the Hidden Mansion. It lies near the Hyuga Mansion in the forest. You won't be disturbed there. I'll have an ANBU escort you there. You three will have the next two weeks off, then you can settle into the village. If there are any problems, don't hesitate to tell me. Now, you three are dismissed. An ANBU is waiting outside the door to escort you to the mansion." Tsunade finished and watched as the three left the door. She was left alone to ponder again. 'Now..that was interesting. I do hope that Gaara finds some friends in the village. He did have a strange liking for Naruto anyway. I think they can become friends real quick. That would be nice, Naruto can always introduce a new one into the village. If he does so, then it doesn't matter who the new one is..'

*~*~*

Ino waved the last customer goodbye and went to leaning on the counter again. Today was a boring day in the flowershop. She could only hope that Sakura would come soon. Her wish came true, since Sakura entered the shop after half an hour. "Hello Ino-chan!" Sakura called out cheerfully, getting the expected reply back. "Sakura-chan! Finally! You can't imagine how boring it is in here!" Sakura looked around, "I can, there are absolutely no customers! Outside, there is only half of the usual crowd. It's pretty weird. This isn't some unknown holiday, hmm?" Ino shook her head, "No..I don't think so. There is nothing on our calendar. Now, Sakura-chan..with what can I help you? You want flowers for the wounded, hmm? Just name the flowers you want and I'll wrap them up for you." Ino clapped her hands together and looked at Sakura eagerly. 

Sakura nodded, "I want a daffodil for Lee-san.. Sasuke-kun will get one too. I need a loud looking flower for Naruto. A colorful flower for Shino.. and a simple one for Choji. Then a soft colored one for Neji." Ino looked at Sakura with a frown, Sakura noticed and continued. "I know, I know! You probably think that he doesn't deserve one. But I want to make friends with him. I want to figure the guy out. He's a bit like Sasuke-kun.. Aa.. no need to drift off into fantasies now. I want a small, white flower for Hinata." Ino nodded and twirled around the shop, picking up flowers on her way. Ino skillfully wrapped each one up in a different paper, then handed them too Sakura. "Here you go, Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled and handed her some money. Ino gave her back the change and smiled, "Here, now you're all set. I wish I could go with you, but I can't.. mom is making me watch the shop again.." Sakura laughed, then smiled encouragingly, "Aa, Ino-chan. I hope you have a lot more customers today!" Then she made her way out of the store.

*~*~*

Temari shivered. It was colder here then in the Hidden Sand Village. She was walking trough Konoha Village in silence, hoping to get to know all the little streets and things. She didn't watch out enough, because she was lost, again. Temari looked at the flower shop besides her, 'Maybe I can get some flowers for my new room. And then I can ask the owner for directions to the Hidden Mansion too.' She entered the shop and was greeted by a blonde girl. "Hello there! Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop! Can I help you?" Temari nodded, "Yes, I am new around here. I need some flowers for my new room."

Ino smiled softly, she knew this girl already. That girl had fought Shikamaru during the finals of the first Chuunin Exam that she participated in. The girl was also the sister of that Gaara who had hurt Sasuke-kun. She was also the sister of that puppeteer, Kankuro. Ino knew that the girl was called Temari, she had heard that. Sakura and Shikamaru had also told her a lot of the three Sand nin. Sakura, which had heard it from Naruto, told her the whole past of Gaara. Ino also knew that the three of them had changed, for the better. She was glad of that.

"Welcome to Konoha, Temari of the Desert." Temari's eyes widened as she was startled, but before she could speak again, the other spoke once more. "You must be wondering how I know your name. I know of you and your two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. Yes..your name.. well, my friend told me. His name is Shikamaru, you have to know him!" The blonde now spoke cheerfully. Temari frowned, 'that name..it's the guy I fought back then.. the guy with the moving shadows..' Then, she nodded. "I hope you find Konoha a nice village. My name's Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you." Ino said while making a gesture at the flowers besides her, "Just pick the ones you like. I'll wrap them up for you." Temari nodded, "Thank you, Ino", then pointed at some flowers. It were black roses, desert flowers and sand colored roses. Ino picked the flowers that Temari pointed to up. Then she made her way to the counter and wrapped them up for Temari. 

Temari payed for the flowers and smiled.

"Was that all?" Ino questioned. Temari began to nod, but then remembered something and shook her head. "Actually.. I need some directions.. I need to get back to the Hidden Mansion. I got lost on my stroll trough the village and I'd like to get home again." Ino's eyes widened in a short shock, "t-the H-Hid-den M-Man-sion..?" Temari nodded, "Yes, I want to be home before the maid arrives..." Temari looked like she was finished talking, but finished the sentence in her mind, '...because I ain't sure if she'll be safe if only Gaara and Kankuro are there..' Ino shivered, "Wait here, I'll be right back." Temari nodded and waited a while. Ino then returned in the outfit she used for cleaning. "I'll go with you. I still need to clean that place today anyway." Temari nodded and followed Ino out of the shop, 'so this is the girl that cleans the mansion..I'm glad, she seems quite nice.' Soon, they were on their way to the Hidden Mansion. They were talking about Temari's past and Ino was planning to introduce Temari to her friends.

*~*~*

Sakura walked into the hospital with seven flowers in her hand. She would leave with only two. As she entered, she paid no attention to the nurses. Sakura already knew where her friends were resting. They had their own part of the building. Waking up out of her thoughts, Sakura found herself in Rock Lee's room. "Lee-san.." she whispered, walking over to the boy. She replaced the daffodil she had brought with the old one. She pciked up the card that hung on the end of the boy's bed. It was a card that showed the physical condition of the patient in the bed. 'Still no change in your state..' Sakura thought while putting the card back. "Well, Lee-san.. I'm going to give the others their flowers too. See you again soon." Sakura acted the same in the rooms of Choji, Shino and Sasuke. None of their situations had changed. Oh yes, they had of course all improved, but none had given any sign of waking up soon.

Sakura stood inside of Naruto's room. Her eyes were fixed on the medical card that she was holding. A hand was clasped over her mouth to keep her from screaming. 'He has already woken up?!?!' Sakura thought in amazement, 'It must be the fox..' She sat down besides the sleeping boy, taking his hand in hers. She thanked the Kyuubi for fastening Naruto's healing proces. Yes, everyone now knew about the demon fox residing in the boy. Not wanting to wake her friend, Sakura left his room. She walked out of the hospital a lot happier then how she had entered.

Before Sakura made her way towards the Hyuga mansion, she stopped at her house to change. In her hand were still the two flowers, ment for the injured Hyuga's. Sakura was let into the mansion by a unknown Branch member. She first walked into Hinata's room, smiling happily, "Ohayo, Hinata-san!" "H-hello, Sakura-san.." Hinata greeted the girl back. Sakura gave the flower to Hinata, who put it in a vase besides her bed. "T-thank you, Sakura-san.. m-may I a-ask why y-you are s-so happy..?" Hinata questioned. Sakura nodded, "Yes.. I was just visiting the boys at the hospital.. and... besides the fact that he was sleeping when I visited.. Naruto has woken yesterday!" Hinata gasped, milk colored eyes widened in shock. Then the Hyuga girl let out a very happy and very un-Hinata-like shriek of joy.

Sakura laughed at the blushing girl. Hinata was sure that the whole village had heard her. Sakura told Hinata that she was going to clean and left the room. Then she slipped into Neji's room, thanking the Gods that he was sleeping. She quickly placed the flower in a vase that was on his desk. Then she put the vase besides his bed and slipped out of his room again. What she didn't know was that Neji had just been faking his sleep..

*~*~*

Ino was cleaning one of the master bedrooms. Temari had told her that her brothers were training outside. So Ino went to quickly clean the house. When she was finishing the last Master bedroom, she heard the front door slam shut. Ino, however, paid no attention to it. She didn't notice him until he spoke, "What are you doing in my room?" a cold voice questioned. Ino turned around, then froze. Before her was Gaara of the Desert. 'Damn..why him..' Ino thought before answering, "I, boy, I am the maid."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the disrespect that the girl showed him. Sand flowed out of his gourd as the corc was already removed due to his training. The sand quickly surrounded the girl. Ino let out a scream, fear could be seen in her eyes. Thankfully for Ino, Temari came running to the room when she heared the scream. "Gaara! Don't!" Gaara turned around to face his older sister, "This girl annoys me." He stated with his usual cold voice. Temari nodded, "She may do so, but you can't just kill her! You can't kill everyone who annoys you! It isn't right, Gaara!" Gaara grunted and turned around again. His sand flowing back into the gourd, leaving Ino to fall down to the floor. "You there. Girl. Next time you show me disrespect, I'll kill you." With that, the blood haired boy left the room. 

Temari watched her little brother leave and then sighed in relief. If Gaara wanted it, he could've killed both girls in a second. Temari turned to Ino and walked over to help her up. As she offered her hand to the fallen girl, she spoke, "You really should be more respectfull. Even I get treated with death every second I am with him. You only worsen that threath if you are disrespectfull. I can't come saving your butt every time you do so, Ino." Ino nodded, taking the hand, then stood up. "I know.. thank you...Temari-san.." Ino was to shocked to continue talking, so she continued cleaning the house. She carefully avoided any contact with Gaara for the rest of the day.


	4. The Beginning

**The Leaf Maiden**

_Note to Reviewers_: Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter.. with a note in the middle. I tried getting them in character an' all, so tell me what you think Reaaaad and review, everybody!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto..sob..if I did, I'd have couples in it, for sure!

* * *

Actions  
"Speech"  
'_Thoughts'_

* * *

While cleaning the kitchen, Yamanaka Ino muttered under her breath about one of the residents of the Hidden Mansion. 

"Stupid boy.. Thinks he's so great. He's not.. He's a cold bastard.. There is nothing good about killing.. Bah.. The only thing he needs is a good hug.. Yeah.."

Of course, the boy that she was talking about was no other then Sabakuno Gaara, the vessel of the sand demon Shukaku. The blonde gave an annoyed grunt in approvement of herself and continued her work. Ino wasn't aware of her audience though. The blood haired chuunin had been hiding in the shadows, watching her and listening to her words. His eyes narrowed a bit.

Although he normally instantly killed the people that disrespected him or that annoyed him greatly, this time was different. Temari had already stopped the boy once, so he would deal with this girl when nobody else was around. Or at least he thought so.

Gaara knew that the girl was harmless. He had watched her fight that weak pink haired kunoichi in the preliminaries of his first chuunin exam. He already thought of girls as weaklings, but those two, the blonde and the pink haired one, were pathetic.

Well, at least those were his thoughts back then when he had seen them fight. It didn't appear as if the girl had been doing thorough training though, so he still labelled her as a pathetic kunoichi.

Ever since Yashamaru had tried to kill him, and never succeeded in that, of course, the blood haired one had sworn never to love again. Hence the mark on his forehead. 'The demon that only loves himself', that is how he is called.

His vision had altered after his fight with Uzumaki Naruto though. Now, he didn't see his siblings as just lumps of flesh and blood that were somehow associated with him. He sees them as siblings and respects them.

* * *

Staying hushed, Haruno Sakura walked back home. Soon, she was changing into something comfortable to wear. A soft smile played upon her lips, 

'_It's lovely weather today. I just know that the stars will be visible today too.. Maybe I can go look at them.'_

Nodding at her thoughts, Sakura climbed upon her roof with a grin. As she settled down, laying on her back, night fully settles. The stars shine bright as she gazes up at them, a soft smirk playing on her lips. They were beautiful. After a while, a drowsy feeling took over, making the pink haired one drift off into the deep slumbers of sleep.

Softly snuggling into her blanket, Sakura emitted a yawn. An attempt to turn around was made.

'_Since when did my bed become so hard..?'_

She was questioning herself as she opened her eyes groggily. Blinking at the harsh light that shone upon her, she sat up.

'_What! What on earth am I doing on my roof!'_

Inner Sakura was ranting while Sakura took in her surroundings. Inner Sakura was shut up when the happenings of last night came flooding back into the mind of the pink haired shinobi.

Soon, the girl was questioning herself about the blanket. How did it come there? Where did it come from? Who was the owner of the blanket? She didn't know a thing: the blanket wasn't one she recognized.

* * *

The blonde girl already sat in a secret forest clearing, waiting for her friends to arrive. Already had she cleaned the Hidden Mansion and already had she been scared to death once more. Both Temari and Kankuro had been sleeping at the moment of cleaning, so she had been very quiet. She did run into Gaara on her way out anyway. 

("Watch where you are going, women. Or else I might just kill you.")

She had made her excuses quickly back then.

("Gomen-nasai, Gaara-sama..! I did not know that you were up..!")

She had not enjoyed her previous near-death encounter with the blood haired one. It was only logical that she didn't want one again, right? After that, he had made a comment about her keeping in mind that he never slept.

So she was never safe in that house, even if he was out training. She never knew when he would show up. Ino knew of his demon, so she should have known about him not sleeping. The insomnia lines around his eyes made it all clear though, dumb Ino-chan. Now she knew, so she wouldn't forget, no sir.

_-((_I've been out for a long time.. and started again today. As I already have the fic written out, well, this chapter.. I'm changing the written words a bit as I type them. So don't be confused if it's a whole different style-change.. _))-_

"Ohayo, Ino-chan!"

Ino looked up to see a cheerful Tenten smiling at her.

"Ohayo, Tenten-chan. How are you?"

Ino send a joyful greeting back to her friend. Tenten wasn't assigned to be a maid at a mansion and was glad for that. Guess she doesn't like cleaning too much. Ino, on the other hand, was glad that she was assigned to the Hidden Mansion. It gave her something to do.. and she had made a new friend, too!

Come to think about it, maybe it'd be a good idea for her to bring Temari along to the next girls meeting. She'd still have to ask the two other girls, though. Without realizing it, the two had chatted on for quite a while..

"Tenten-chan! Ino-chan!"

An excited call could be heard exclaiming their names.. Sakura came running up to her female friends.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Of course, the two greeted their friend in return, happy to see her join them. As Sakura sat down with them, she apologized for being late..

"I'm sorry for being late, you two.. but there happened something strange today."

A soft sigh passed the pink haired kunoichi's lips. Of course, the two others were looking at her questioningly and waiting for her to begin.. and she did..

"Well.. when I woke up this morning, I was on my roof.. I probably fell asleep when I was watching the stars last night. Putting that aside, the strange thing was that I seriously don't remember taking a blanket up on the roof. I did not recognize the blanket covering me, either.. It was fit for a single bed and had an mahogany color. Oh yes, there were ebony swirls on it, too!"

Unfortunately, both other girls shook their heads, stating that they knew of nobody who had such blankets. Ino shrugged and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually, Sakura-chan."

Soft smile played upon said kunoichi's lips as she replied.

"Well, that was my story, what about you two?"

Ino raised her hand slightly, in order to signal that she was going to talk.

"As I told Tenten before, the Hidden Mansion has new temporary owners. And guess what? We know them!"

The last two sentences were said in an excited, yet sarcastic tone. This caused Sakura to frown and question who they were, then.

"Shinobi, most obviously.. They came from the Hidden Sand to strengthen the bonds with Leaf. That ring any bells..?"

A gasp could be heard from both others as Sakura hesitantly questioned if it was true. Ino grinned as she replied.

"Yes. I am the maid of Kankuro, Temari and.. of course, Gaara.. Well, Temari is very nice and I've already found a friend in her. Maybe she could join me to our next meeting.. tell us about herself and her brothers and such? Gaara, on the other hand, is one stuck up boy who tried to kill me for not being respectful."

A quick look around was given. Oh.. she was so dead if he had heard what she said.. A shiver ran over her spine as she continued,

"Eh.. he scares the hell out of me.. last, Kankuro. I don't know what to think about him.. He tends to be the silent, indifferent one, I guess. Doesn't even notice me walking around in his house.. the baka."

A loud snicker came from the rosette on her left,

"Oh.. how I'd like to see your face when I tell Gaara about this, Ino-pig-chan."

The last word was said with a friendly affection towards the other girl, though. Truth be told, Sakura wouldn't even dare to come close to Gaara, seeing as he tried to kill her after her first Chuunin exam..

"Oh no you won't, Wide-Forehead-Girl!"

With a shocked look featured on her face, Ino fell back temporarily into her old bossy self. A laugh escaped from a certain brunette's lips, seeing the made-evil smirk on Sakura's lips and the shocked look on Ino's. Finally, Sakura's mask broke and she fell back onto the grass, howling with laughter. When she came to a bit, she looked at the blonde.

"Really, Ino-chan.. you should have seen your face.. it was priceless!"

Ino let out a short sarcastic laugh,

"Haha, very funny.."

The tone in which it was said, though, send Sakura into yet another fit of laughter. The Yamanaka just rolled her eyes at a smiling Tenten as she waited patiently for her friend to stop laughing.

"So.. Ino-chan.. Why don't you bring Temari along with you to the next meeting? It seems like a good idea, after all."

It had been Tenten who had asked her blonde friend this, while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I will ask her if she wants to come along. Can't promise you that she will want to, though.. Seeing as we're such a crazy bunch together."

A snicker and a wink there. The rosette haired girl looked upon her watch,

"Whoa. Look at the time. I have to leave again. Promised myself that I would go check up on Naruto. He has already woken up once.."

As the others nodded, Sakura smiled and made a motion in order to get up. She was held back by Tenten, though.

"Would yo do me a favor, Sakura-chan…?"

"Sure! What is it?"

The brunette blushed and looked at the grounded, muttering softly.

"Would you check up on Lee-kun for me?"

Sakura smiled warmly at the shyness of her good friend.

"Of course, Tenten-chan!"

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan.."

* * *

Our favorite blonde haired Uzumaki woke up to the sound of breathing and to the feeling of two hands wrapped around his left. As he opened his eyes warily, light flooded into them, causing him to shut them again quickly. Getting used to the lighting, he opened them again, only to find his vision blurred. Vaguely, he could see something pink.. 

"Sakura-chan.."

It had been a soft whisper coming from his lips in a broken voice. But it didn't go unheard. Soft gasp heard, the kunoichi replied.

"Naruto.. is that really you..?"

As his vision cleared up, Naruto grinned sheepishly and looked around.

"Well.. I don't see anyone else who can speak, so I guess it's me."

Although it was in the same broken voice, it still earned him a light wack on the head and a hissed reply.

"Naruto! You baka! Don't you know how worried I, no we all were about you guys!"

Naruto gave another sheepish grin before sitting up slightly.

"Gomen-nasai, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head and replied that it was alright. She did question if he'd like to tell her what happened, but that he didn't have to if he didn't feel comfortable with it.. Said boy thought deeply for a moment,

"I do not know fully, Sakura-chan.. but I can tell you what Shikamaru told me."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Kagemane no Jutsu!"

The enemy ninja found that he couldn't move freely anymore. Glancing around, he found his attacker quickly. He did not speak, though, but waited for the other to make a move. Seeing that, Shikamaru allowed himself to look at the other Leaf shinobi.

_'how troublesome..' _

Akamaru and Kiba were currently fighting an other enemy, Akamaru having transformed.. Sasuke and Naruto fought the leader, both their eyes being a crimson red. Lee had already dropped his weights and was now circling a stunned ninja on top-speed.

Both Hinata and Neji had their Byakugan activated and were fighting quite near to each other. Guess that Neji had to protect Hinata in case it went wrong.. Shino could not be seen, but a swarm of bugs signaled that he was still around.

Chouji was currently charging at his enemy in his meattank form..

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"We never thought that the enemy would be that strong.. But, Sakura-chan.. how are the others doing?" 

Naruto had finished his story and opened his eyes again, focusing them upon the female by his side. Obviously, he was waiting for an answer to his question.

"Well.. You are the only one to have woken up so soon from the ones that were in a coma.. And that were Sasuke, Shino, Chouji, Lee.. and you. You all had heavy injuries. Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru had light to medium wounds and suffered from severe chakra depletion.. They aren't in the hospital anymore and do very easy chores to get them started. As for the Hyuuga's.. They.."

Sakura was about to tell her friend about them, but was interupted by a girl stumbling into the room. Sakura shot up, standing besides the dark haired girl with a look of concern upon her facial features.

Only a moment later, a coffee color haired boy came in, his piercing white eyes settling upon the girl besides Sakura. Both looked weak, injured and sick. Neji looked even worse then Hinata.

"Hey, hey. What do you two think you're doing here!"

Not waiting for an answer, Sakura continued.

"You two are sick and injured. You ought to be in bed and rest."

"I-I know.. S-Sakura-chan.. But I c-came to s-see N-Naruto-kun.."

Hinata had spoken in a shy and soft voice, white eyes focused upon the boy she spoke about. He was currently sleeping soundly. The Hyuuga girl stumbled over to the bed and sat down upon the chair besides it, resting as she watched the boy in affection.

After following the other girls movements for a while, Sakura turned to the one leaning onto the doorpost. Putting on her sweetest and concerned-like tone, she tried to persuade him.

"Neji-sama.. won't you take Hinata-sama back to the mansion..? She needs to rest.. and so do you.."

It was true that she didn't like to be so.. lowly.. but if it got him, and her, back to their beds, she'd do so gladly. A low grunt came from Neji before he took a few steps into the room, trying to reach the bed. His eyes dropped close, though, as his body went limp.

Sakura rushed foreward and caught the falling boy, calling out for a nurse before getting a better grip on his unconsious body. A nurse soon came rushing in and took the fainted boy to a other room, laying him down upon a bed there.

Sakura turned her gaze to the only Hyuuga in the room and spoke up, yet again.

"Hinata-chan, you have to go back.. Tell your father about what happened and tell him that Neji is spending the night here. I will take care of him. Go back to bed and catch some rest, alright..?"

"A-Alright.. Sakura-san.. Please t-take care of N-Neji-niisan and N-Naruto-kun.."

As the rosette haired Haruno confirmed that and smiled softly at the shy Hyuuga, she helped her out of the room. She walked out of the room after a final look upon the sleeping boy.

She checked on Lee first, as she had promised Tenten that she would, then slipped into Neji's room and pulled a chair up besides his bed. There she sat down, guarding the unconcious Hyuuga branch member..

* * *

The long, coffee haired boy woke up with a fright and sat up quickly, gaze traveling around the room. Spotting an sleeping Sakura besides his bed, he shook her awoke roughly. 

"Oww… nani..?"

The Haruno muttered as she blinked, looking up at the infuriated Hyuuga.

"Tell me where Hinata-sama is, woman, or I'll beat it out of you."

"Neji, calm down. I send her back to the mansion to tell her father what happened. She had to rest, too, you know?"

"What! How could you do that! She could be kidnapped by now! Take me back to the Bunke, woman. And I mean NOW!"

Sakura whimpered, nodding uneasily, but he wasn't done yet.. Someone needs to learn how to control their anger..

"And what did I tell you about calling me that! You need to show respect, woman, or you'll end up far more lower."

Sakura sighed softly,

"Hai, Neji-sama.."

While Inner Sakura was ranting, she helped him out of bed and out of the hospital. She needed to clean the Hyuuga mansion, anyway..

* * *

"Report." 

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at the ANBU-clad jounin infront of her expectantly. She had given him a special mission.. He was to keep out an eye on all of the Chuunin.

"Out of all in the hospital, Uzumaki Naruto is the only one who wakes up frequently. Haruno Sakura has been seen visiting all who are there, bringing flowers with her every time. Rock Lee is also visited by Tenten quite often. Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru are seen spending lots of time together."

Deep breath..

"Frequent meetings in the woods occur, too. The ones there are said Haruno, Yamanaka Ino and said Tenten. Hyuuga Hinata, along with guardian Hyuuga Neji, has visited said Uzumaki in the hospital. Last named Hyuuga fainted, but said Haruno watched over him the whole night and brought him back to his family's mansion in the morning."

And another deep breath..

'_Stupid long reports..'_

"He has scolded her for sending the other Hyuuga home alone, though. Sabaku no Gaara and his brother Kankuro have been spotted training together. Their sister Temari found a friend in their maid, beforementioned Yamanaka. First mentioned Sand ninja tried to kill said maid due to disrespect. His sister stopped it on time, though."

The ANBU nodded as an end of his report.

"Thank you. You may leave now."

And with that, Tsunade was alone again. She smiled and continued to think about said things for a while..

* * *

Cleaning the Hyuuga Mansion, thoughts clouded a certain pink haired girls mind. She didn't even know that she was speaking her thoughts out loud. 

"I wonder where that blanket came from.. Someone must have put it there.."

She pondered over her musings for a moment, cleaning a hallway that was part of the Branch members section. Suddenly, a hand came up from behind her and pulled her into a room. Said hand was clasped over her mouth as she stood with her back against a wall. Eyes widened as she saw who was holding her..

"Listen, woman. I had someone following you. It was I who ordered that a blanket was put over you. The Mansion needs cleaning every day and you're responsible for that. Besides, Hinata-sama sees you as her friend. I couldn't have you sick because of those two reasons. Don't seek anything behind it. I detest you."

Hyuuga Neji stopped his short, hushed speech and glared at her before shoving her out of his room.

'_whoa.. that was odd..'_

Sakura blinked, then heaved a confused sigh as she continued the cleaning..

* * *

With a soft growl-like noise, Ino sped through the hall of the Hidden Mansion. She hadn't had a good night of sleep and her mom had been very bitchy this morning. And now she had to clean this house, too. 

Taking the cleaning materials out, she started cleaning the kitchen in a hurry. Running upstairs, she started to clean there. She hoped to be done soon, so that she could go home again. No wait, scratch that, so that she could find a friend and cheer up a bit again. She wasn't aware, though, of the watching boy.

'_Annoying woman..' _

Gaara mused as he was following the many movements Ino made. He watched as she cleaned the bedrooms and he watched as she tripped on the beginning of her way down on the stairs.. As they had no bar on each side of the stairs yet, she came tumbling down the side.

'_Temari was very protective of this girl.. And she does clean the house. Temari will blaim me if she gets hurt, too..' _

With those thoughts, Gaara walked out of his hiding place and caught the falling Ino just in time. He had to catch her with his hands, as Temari wouldn't allow sand in the house. Well, nowhere else then his bedroom, that is.. And he didn't have his gourd with him..

As his arms were wrapped around her loosely, he remembered the words she spoke some days ago. A cocky smirk played upon his lips as he pulled the girl against him for a second, then just let her fall to the ground. Taking a step back, Gaara looked down upon the shocked blonde haired girl. Then, with his usual emotionless, cold voice, he spoke.

"You were right, woman.. I did need a hug."


End file.
